User blog:Super Sub-Zero/Leon as a DLC Character
'Leon S. Kennedy' Leon is a playable character in Resident Evil 2, 4 and 6, He is also voted as the most popular Resident Evil Character. 'Moveset' 'Square Moves:' Square: Punch: Leon punchs his enemy multiple times. Over & Square: Knife Slice: Leon slices his enemy multiple times. Up & Square: Up Slice: Leon slashs his enemy in a upward motion making his enemy fall on there butt. Down & Square: Slice Down: Leon slices his enemy down to the ground with his knife. Square (Air): Air Punch: Leon punchs his enemy while in the air. Over & Square (air): Leon slices his enemy with his knife while in the air. Up & Square (Air): Upper-Cut: Leon upper-cuts his enemy while in the air. Down & Square (Air): Stab N Fall: Leon stabs his enemy then falls to the ground with them (With the knife still in them). 'Triangle Moves:' Triangle: Round House Kick: Leon round house kicks his enemy launching him/her across the screen. Over & Triangle: ShotGun Blast: Leon shoots his enemy with a shotgun. Up & Triangle: Knife Throw (Up): Leon throws his knife up hit any enemy above him. Down & Triangle: Remote Bomb: Leon plants a remote bomb, Press down & triangle to blow it up. Triangle (Air): Air Kick: Leon kicks his enemy while in the air. Over & Triangle (Air): ShotGun Blast (Air): Leon shoots a enemy in the air. Up & Triangle (Air): Up Kick: Leon kicks a enemy making them launch higher in the air. Down & Triangle (Air): Knife Throw (Down): Leon throws a knife down while in the air hiting a Enemy below him. 'Circle Moves:' Circle: Wing Shooter: Leon pulls out his pistol and shoots it at a enemy (HOLD to rapid fire & press over while doing so to move and shoot). Over & Circle: Sprint: Leon sprints forward (Press Down to slide & trip your enemy). Up & Circle: Incendiary Grenade: Leon throws a incendiary grenade burning enemys when they get in the fire. Down & Circle: Counter: Leon readys his knife and if a enemy hits him while doing so he will counter them with it. Circle (Air): Wing Shooter (Air): Leon shoots his pistol while in the air hitting a enemy in front of him. Over & Circle (Air): Air Push: Leon moves behind his enemy and pushs them down to the ground. Up & Circle (Air): Counter (Air): Leon readys his knife while in the air and if a enemy hits him while doing so he will counter them with it. Down & Circle (Air): Incendiary Grenade (Air): Leon throws a Incendiary grenade below him and burning any enemy when they get in the fire. 'Throws:' Over Throw: Leon jumps in the air and grabs the enemys head and falls to the ground with it, Smashing it into the ground. Up Throw: Leon upper-cuts the enemys jaw. Down Throw: Leon sumplexs his enemy. 'Intros' Intro 1: Give Up: Leon pulls out a pistol and aims it at the screen saying "Just Give Up". Intro 2: ShotGun Pump: Leon pumps his shotgun then readys it. COMING SOON! 'Outros' Outro 1: That Was Easy: Leon puts up his pistol and starts to walk off saying "Well That Was Easy". Outro 2: ShotGun Shot: Leon shoots the screen with his shotgun. COMING SOON! 'Minon' Ada Wong. 'Supers' Level 1 Super: Red Tiped Rocket: Leon pulls out a red tiped rocket launcher and says "Hasta Luego" then shoots it at the ground in front of him. Level 2 Super: Knife Throw: Leon pulls out a more powerful knife and throws it in front of him cutting through enemys. Level 3 Super: Zombie Apocalypse:Leon looks up and spots a C-Virus missile, Leon pulls out two pistols, Then it hits, turning his enemys into zombies. 'Costumes' Motorcycle Jacket Leon's defult costume (As seen above). Alternate colors: *Normal *Black Pants, Black Jacket, Blue Shirt (Based on nothing). *Navy Blue Pants, Brown Jacket, Black Shirt (Based on his RE4 costume). *Camo Pants, Black Jacket, Black Shirt (Based on Jack Krauser). Bomber Jacket Leon's Resident Evil 4 costume. Alternate colors: *Normal *Grey Pants, Black Jacket, Red Shirt (Based on his defult costume). *Black Pants, Black Jacket, Black Shirt (Base on Albert Wesker). *Brown Pants, Brown Jacket, Brown Shirt (Based on Sackboy). China Clothes Leon's china clothes from Resident Evil 6 Alternate colors: *Normal *Red Shirt (Based on Nothing). *Green Shirt (Based on Nothing). *Black Shirt (Based on Nothing). Category:Blog posts Category:Gamer68's DLC Character Ideas